1. Field
Devices, apparatus, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a butt-coupled-type optical input/output (I/O) device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical input/output (I/O) device is a device configured to transmit/receive data using light. The optical I/O device may include a waveguide configured to transmit an optical signal, and a photodetector (PD) optically connected to the waveguide. The PD may convert the optical signal and an electrical signal into each other.
Optical I/O devices may be classified into a butt-coupled-type optical I/O device in which a PD is optically connected to an end surface of a waveguide, and an evanescent-coupled-type optical I/O device in which a PD is optically connected to a lateral surface of a waveguide.